In the related art, services are implemented to provide information of each play (a shot, a pass, or the like) of each player from a server to a communication terminal in a sports game such as a soccer game. The information of each play is included, for example, in basic data recorded according to a data format of STATS. The server converts the basic data in the form of extensible markup language (XML), and distributes the converted basic data to the communication terminal using a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP).
Patent Literature 1 discloses technology in which a data distribution device adds CG data and transmits the added CG data to a terminal along with scenario data if there is a special scenario.
Patent Literature 2 discloses technology that matches a search condition with text data to which a search word is written and distributes files of video data, image data, and text data of a period including a scene corresponding to the search condition to a user.